Black Harvest
by Stardust Lotus
Summary: Synopsis: The Forsaken cannot physically reproduce. And the magic used to reanimate the dead is forbidden to the old and new Horde. Even now in Azeroth's darkest hour, their extinction is apparent. But, one elf cursed with undeath and the fel can reverse their plight. Follow Velanas and Sylvanas as they journey to rekindle their love. Yuri/Femslash. Sylvanas x Blood Elf.
1. Prologue

**Black Harvest**

 **Synopsis: A high elf warlock discovers a powerful weapon that steals souls and amplifies her control over fel magic and demons. Follow her through her journey to discover love, glory and happiness. Or will she fall to the shadows? Yuri.**

 **A/N: The prologue takes place before Wrath of the Lich King. At this point they're still high elves. I believe the time frame between each expansion is about 20 years. This means the MC is 15 in the prologue, 27 in chapter one, 47 in wrath, 67 in cataclysm, 87 in Mists, 107 in Draenor and 127 in Legion . Also because elves age slower than humans, their juveniles remain kids until 30. Middle age would be around 100 or so and so on.**

 **Now, here's a little more information about the fanfic. From a few fics I've read, some people seem to avoid the darker realities of war. They skip over the actual fighting, killing, murder and horrific rituals. With this fanfic taking place during Legion, I'll do my best to write adequate details of blood spilling, the burning of flames and crunching and cracking of bones. Plus, of course the adjectives to accommodate sex and lewdness.**

 **Pairings haven't quite been decided yet.**

 **Disclaimer: World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. (If I was CEO, I'd change several things but that's just me). Also, sorry for long author's note. Do me a favor and please enjoy the story and please leave a review if not a simple comment!**

"Normal Speech"

' _Thinking'_

" **Demon Speech"**

 _ **Ship/Skyship Names or Book Names**_

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

 **Prologue**

A chorus of caws echoed throughout the dreary atmosphere of the cemetery. Adding to the clamor was the baritone gong of a bronze bell echoing for miles, which chimed high in a church tower. Most of the trees had relinquished their precious extensions with great reluctance leaves, and bleached skeletons hung limply among the their bare branches from witch trials years past. A blanket of crispy autumn leaves covered the ground as a chilling wind howled.

Upon a low hill was a gathering of the entire village. The monochrome color of choice was the blackest of blacks, regardless of their social statuses. A malaise of sadness washed over the valley as tears of the heavens crashed to earth. Each and every single one of them were elves. Quel'dorei to be exact. A funeral and a hanging in the same day, same place. A grim day for the proud people.

Standing away from the crowd of grieving villagers was a young girl in ratty burlap rags. Unkempt hair the shade of freshly spilled blood rested on dirty shoulders. Her fel-green eyes blinked without emotion. Her slender form showed evidence of malnutrition and abuse. Beneath a weeping willow, she stared unblinkingly at the gallows in the middle of town square. A ripped doll dangled loosely in her grip, but not tearing.

One man squinted over at the lone orphan watching the group. He felt bad she was on her lonesome without a parent nor guardian to speak of. No child should wear clothes so tattered and torn. He made to approach her, but a surprisingly firm hand jerked him back.

"Don't!" hissed an old woman, a crone with a mole on her nose: the great grandmother of the couple suspended by a noose. A wrinkly, grubby finger pointed menacingly at the child, "Best ye stay clear of the orphan girl. She be a pox upon us all, tainted by the Legion!"

Appearing a little spooked by the hag's harsh claims, the young man finally asked, "Why do you speak so ill of the poor little orphaned elf? She seems normal to me and a little lonely even. Quiet seeming, but not evil. She needs someone to be her caretaker."

With a harrumph, the old woman said, "Don't waste your breath kid. Heed my warning lad, or so ye shall regret when the toll for your decision is death!" Pinching the man's knife-like ear, the elder pulled the curious male back to the procession where plenty of folks were sobbing for those whose lives were cut short on trial of being a traitor and co-conspirators.

No one knows who threw it, but a stray stone soared through the air, it's intent to strike the girl. Every soul who was watching expected the child to be pelted in the face. As it hit right between the eyes, the most unexpected occurrence took place: her entire body exploded into a flock of blackbirds that took off in every-which direction,

"Why, that's no mere girl!" shouted the man whom had tied the rope around each victim's necks and had done so with glee. "That thing is...is a witch!"

"Stay alert, it could still be out there!"

Echoing from somewhere obscured by the dense fog rolling in from the icy waters, a voice sneered in Thalassian, "Such foolish mundanes, blinded by false religion. Compassion is not the strong suit of this quaint village. Paranoia shall infect generations to come, melting the solace you all once had! A hex upon all of you and descendents to come. And one day, my people will return to enact my vengeance!" Soft girlish laughter rang out, sending shivers down the spines of all whom had heard the curse.

Two simple words of a muddy fisherman summed up the amalgamation of the people of Salem: "Sunwell help us all."

xxx

Two Hundred Years Later

As noon breached the day and the sun peaking at it's zenith, a small group of young elves were finishing up a lesson about the leylines and the wards by the border that kept their land safe.

"Sir, can I ask you a question?" asked a slender figure in sea of students filing out of the classroom.

Tilting his head, the aging wizard asked, a weary lilt in his voice, "Shadowlight, if I recall correctly?" At a terse nod from the very young student, the magister queried, "What is it I can help you with, young sir? And don't tarry with your words."

Shaking his head, the blood elf said with worry in his voice as he spoke, "It's just...I'm not happy as a male. It's hard to explain...but I'll try my best. You see I've always had trouble getting into masculine things such as fighting, wrestling and spitting. It seems so childish to me and I'm still very young. I find books, flowers, animals and the sort far more worthy of my time. What I'm trying to say is, I want to be a girl. Yes, what I say probably sounds wrong, absurd and plain weird, but contemplations have guided me to what my heart tells me is the real me. I need to change my body to reflect my mind. C-could you help me?"

With tired eyes, Instructor Ebonfrost pinched the bridge of his nose, displacing his glasses. Fixing his sight enhancing eyewear, the wizened elf answered, "This is not the first time someone has come to me with a unique problem. But this is still quite unexpected. It's fortunate this is not Silvermoon or I dare say such a conversation would upset my superiors. Traditional old bats too stubborn to let go of traditional values. However, I'm not opposed lending a hand to those who need it. After all, we instructors are the guiding wisps that mould young minds onto the path to discovering brilliance, strength and righteousness."

"T-thank you sir."

"Think nothing of it, young lady. I suppose you ought to choose a suitable name to fit your womanly stature," suggested the teacher. "Also, I'd like you to seek out Erathimus and give him this letter. He will provide you with a tincture to help your problem and teach the recipe. It's fairly complex alchemy, but you'll want to be able to mix it properly when you aren't here in Quel'thalas or in Dalaran. You could be miles away from a major city that has a master at alchemy. So I think it'd be good to identify the herbs and reagents you'll need. That brings me to another point. The Kirin-Tor are interested in you for a reason that may have to do with why it's so hard for you to learn elemental or healing spells. I've noticed myself, that when you attempt to cast a basic healing rite or hymn. And when you try transformation spells, they explode in your face. Not to mention your arcane spells are mediocre at best."

Shrinking in despair at having her magic insulted, she whimpers and pleads, "I'll study harder."

"No, let me speak Lady Shadowlight. I don't think it's about you slacking off. It's more along the lines They have come to your guardian and a few of your instructors. You will live with a Mage up in Dalaran and study under them. There will be plenty of magic users capable of asking questions. Secure a flight south to Lordaeron and enter Dalaran. Or if you like, I can arrange an escort to guide you to your destination. Once there, give this missive to one of the Arch mages. After that task has been completed, you'll be in safe hands. Go now on your journey to womanhood, I must finish grading. I wish you luck. "

The feminine elf nodded, ecstatic and very grateful as she snatched her notes and rushed off, eager to begin his transformation into a her.

"She's destined to be terribly great at what she does, whether her intentions are good or ill to this world," murmured Magister Ebonfrost as his icy blue eyes watched his student leave his life forever.

 **A/N: I know it's short, but this is just the prologue into the actual story and to give some insight to background and to the WoW past.**

 **So yeah, vote on what sort of female lover do you want Velanas to get with: Sylvanas, Jaina Night Elf priestess, a dark ranger, one of her summoning demons, a Draenei chick, a naga siren, an arrakoa (non cursed), a Druid of some kind or a priestess. I like forbidden love, so cross-faction, etc so that's in mind too.**


	2. Act I: What's Broken can be Reforged

**A/N: Lo and behold, the first real chapter of my story is upon you now!**

 **Disclaimer: World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. (If I was CEO, I'd change several things but that's just me). Also, sorry for long author's note. Do me a favor and please enjoy the story and please leave a review if not a simple comment!**

"Normal Speech"

' _Thinking'_

" **Demon Speech"**

 _ **Ship/Skyship Names or Book Names**_

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

 **Act I**

"Well, well... What have we here? A gift from the Regent Lord himself?"

A surprisingly petite elf stood motionless before the scrutinizing gaze of the Dark Lady of Lordaeron, former Ranger General of SIlvermoon City. A vertically challenged specimen of the Sin'dorei variety. Barely peaking at five feet and six inches, she was a runt to her race. Even the Banshee Queen was nearly three feet taller than her, making the woman even more intimidating. But even so, she would not be as skilled as she was if even two inches taller. Being...dare she say it, short was handy in her line of work. But what really could captivate one's attention was her ass length blood-red hair and shocking violet eyes. Her pale skin had a slight purple-ish tint that was usually overlooked. And with her visage, a heritage shrouded in mystery and shadows. But...

Sylvanas. Windrunner.

Those two words drilled into Velanas' mind, instantly unlocking all the repressed memories, urges and feelings. She remembered everything. Most of everything. Some things were still hazy, but she remembered the important things. The sun of Quel'thalas when the two had retreated to the forests to have a quiet meal together. How it felt to have wind in her hair while on the back of a dragonhawk. The moment she fell in love for the person holding a hand out to her. Her emotions were a maelstrom before the Forsaken Warchief despite the facade she strengthened to appear impassive and almost bored.

The question remained in the forefront of her mind the same if a wasp was hovering around a scholar: does Sylvanas even remember her? The time before the Second War? What they had meant to each other? Did the Ranger General still love her?

With bitter distaste for the disgusting city she found herself in, the rogue replied curtly after a small deliberation of articulation, "Assassin Velanas Bloodraven, previous childhood ward of Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron. Family heritage unknown. Former commander of the Fortress of Frostfire Ridge. Heir-"

Holding a hand up to silence the sin'dorei, the undead quel'dorei said bitterness still present in her undertone, "First off, before you spout on about your displeasure at being surrounded by undead, you are required to use a bow or crossbow. A law I decreed a few years back; all elves under my employment must have a ranged weapon as their primary or secondary skillset."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to. Simple as that. Unless you want to insult me as the leader whose personal bodyguard refuses to use a bow," smirked the undead woman as her crimson eyes rested on the blood elf's tight form.

The light black and red leather skin suit fit to the Sin'dorei's curvaceous and toned body in the same manner latex would. Even her petite chest seemed two cups bigger than their actual size; it was the material accentuating the pale woman's figure.

After a few moments, Velanas caved: "Ugh fine. I'll learn how to shoot a damn bow. I'm better at garroting throats and sapping unlucky fools. Or envenoming a target to die a slow and painful death."

Grinning smugly, Sylvanas pushed another request, "It would be fortunate if you could learn to aim and fire accurately while on horseback. Often when forced to retreat, a return of fire is always in order in the event there are no bat riders for back up. And do learn quickly. There is no telling when we may be called to war."

The assassin simply threw her hands up, yelling incomprehensibly with apparent exasperation. She didn't even have a witty retort for this one.

Impossible is what the blood elf was thinking. How could anyone stand this woman? Oh wait, this is exactly the way it went three hundred years ago. And she had liked it! Blasted homosexuality. So much simpler to have an arranged marriage to a man. But noo, she just had to fall in love with a woman and only be attracted to her. Sylvanas Windrunner: simultaneously the bane of her existence and her entire world.

"Ride with me," said the Banshee Queen after letting the rogue tend to her thoughts for a breath or two. "From the gates of Undercity to the Sepulcher in Silverpine Forest. Perhaps you

"If that is what you desire, so be it." Velanas' voice was bitter. There was no denying the obvious evidence on her face that she was not happy with the orders from the Blood Knights' commander. She was special ops of the group; now in the palm of an undead ranger whom would see fit to use her talents however she liked.

A skeletal horse had been provided for the Blood Elf seeing as she came via Translocation orb in the Sun Spire in Silvermoon. Velanas spoke first as soon as they mounted and had set off. "It's so dreadful here. Sadness and hollow pervade through this dusk as spirits cling to whatever is left of them. I want to make

Nodding, the undead elf replied, "I agree, but it is what we have made of ourselves. There is only so much a race of walking free-minded corpses can do in order to cultivate a brand new culture in a matter of days. Not that we were really given much time to figure out who we were in the heat of war."

"Fair enough..."

"I have not always been the Banshee my people have not always been the forsaken. Long ago this land comprised the northern kingdoms of Lordaeron, ruled by King Terenas Menethil. Terenas had a son named Arthas." She paused, and the sin'dorei could visibly see her hands tighten on both her bow and the reigns of her steed. "Arthas... even saying his name makes my body quiver in rage. This man-child, Arthas, took for himself a cursed blade known as Frostmourne. Through this accursed weapon, Arthas slaughtered his own father in cold blood, his best friend and razed this land along with every living creature in it! My own death came at the hands of Arthas when he and his armies sacked my homeland, Quel'Thalas, and murdered my people. In his vast cruelty, Arthas severed my spirit from my body and raised me as a banshee to serve in his Scourge army. A similar fate befell all that would die to the Scourge war machine. In death, they were reborn as mindless undead. But Arthas was not invincible! With each passing day his power waned-his grip over the will of the damned loosening. It was when Arthas was at his weakest that I struck! And though the hour of his atonement had come, the worm managed to escape his fate, returning to the frozen wastes of Northrend. With Arthas gone, so too was the control he held over the undead masses of Lordaeron. After recovering my body, I freed the remaining Scourge that were left behind. From the cruelty and mercilessness of Arthas, the man who would be the Lich King, the Forsaken were born. Our goal... Our sole purpose was to destroy the Lich King. We threw our lot in with the Horde and began our journey towards redemption. Now the Lich King is dead and we have returned. The people who called this land their home in life, do so in death as well. But the Alliance does not recognize our rights. They claim this land is their own while attempting to invalidate the claims of the founders of this kingdom. I will never allow it... Never! Lordaeron belongs to the Forsaken - always and forever."

"Just as the Alliance refused us when our land was under attack by the Scourge," spoke Velanas quietly.

In a grim laugh, the Banshee Queen remarked, "So you truly understand the horrors and hardship that befell my people and some of what I have experienced. But that is not the only issue we strive to rectify. A problem that cannot be solved by simple means of bashing something until it dies."

Raising a ruby eyebrow, Velanas queried, "Another plight? Other than redemption and revenge? What sort of issue is this?"

"You see, my people cannot reproduce my natural means," began the undead high elf as she looked up into the dusky briefly before training her gaze back onto her riding partner. "I wanted to use a new plague my apothecaries have been brewing. But shortly after the Sundering caused by Deathwing, that fool Garrosh...ugh I can't even say that scumbag's name without gagging. That barbarian banned the use of the biochemical weapon that would swiftly kill Alliance soldiers and raise them as one of us. Thrall himself forbids its' use. Unfortunately, my apothecaries are having difficulties replicating a strain that will reanimate previously dead corpses as opposed to freshly dead."

The sin'dorei was lost in her thoughts from therein out. ' _So the rumors are indeed true. Vengeance has warped her when she had once known the value of a life and that of a cadaver. Hope I had wished she hadn't given the orders of genocide of an entire city. Perhaps my betrothed is in there somewhere...'_

The rest of the trot was met with silence. Ten long minutes of reticence from either woman. Only the sounds of Deathstalkers battling worgen and the ambience of the forest around them. Awkwardness would persist until they saluted a brave warrior who had slain thirteen worgen in under an hour.

Xxx

Once they had returned to Undercity and their undead horses stabled, the two elves were headed back towards their private dwelling. And Wary of the Forsaken, Velanas kept a gloved hand on the pommel of her daggers the entire march back to the Royal Quarter. She was alive and they were dead. Her pristine, flawless pale skin while most of them were wrought with decaying flesh, pus filled boils and bleached bones sticking out or simply missing flesh and sinew altogether. Rather gruesome.

"We are short on rooms here. Most undead take full advantage of not needing to sleep. Usually a few minutes resting is all it takes to recharge," said Sylvanas, startling the Sin'dorei at her heels. "So until there is a suitable opening, you are to stay in my room. My bed is yours since you require much sleep. I have business to attend to. Once you have your belongings in order, return to my side at once for duty. Then you will report to High Executor Morthos for your first...lesson." With the swish of her cloak, the Banshee Queen was already out the door.

"Well, this was an unexpected turn," muttered the assassin darkly to no one in particular. Once she was alone in the gloomy yet luxurious room,the blood elf snapped thumb and middle finger, two rather tall female demons resembling the ancient form of the draenei stood before her; the Eredar Twins.

Lady Sacrolash drew her lusty eyes towards her and asked, batting her eyelashes, **"Did you bring me here for another delightfully carnal session, Mistress?"**

Velanas groaned inwards. It had been awhile since She had needed their help and had totally forgotten that once She had asserted her dominance and bent their will to her by assistance of a Bloodstone, that they called the assassin, mistress.

Grand Warlock Alythess stood, simply looking idly at her nails. The man'ari was seemingly more disinterested than usual. Later, she would find out why the more intellectual of the twins was acting more lethargic than a female cat on 'nip.

In a cold tone, the assassin ordered, "See all of my bags on the bed there? I want both of you to put my things away. Clothes in the free dresser, ornaments on the wall, tools in the washroom."

 **"Why? It's just so beneath us to perform such menial tasks. Discipline, pain and murder. We're good at those,"** growled Sacrolash. **"Why don't you ever give us a job to torment little mortals?"**

Already halfway out the door, she hissed, "Just do it ladies! Dismiss yourselves when you finish. And don't you dare break anything!" Nothing left to say, she dashed out the door.

-xxxx-

After a 'brief' archery lesson in the military quarter, Velanas returned with rather sore muscles. Only the Forsaken had the unholy stamina to shoot targets for approximately four consecutive hours.

She didn't think it was even possible to even grip a five-seven pound bow that required sixty pounds of pressure to draw back. And the first ten minutes was being ordered to hold it in the open position. Talk about cruel!

xxx

"Little assassin!"

"Hn?"

With an exasperated sigh, the woman with ashen blonde hair replied, "Finally! I've been trying to get your attention. Move over so I may rest too. The day has been long and it would be nice to sleep if only for a few hours. Or are you simply one of those horrible bed hogs?"

"Do you even need sleep?" retorted the Sin'dorei tiredly as she rolled onto her side and attempted to rest her eyes.

Shaking her head, the Banshee Queen answered, "No, but I simply choose to. I may not living nor dead, but little things I do allow me to retain my humanity lest I become what Arthas had become. The Scourge shunned emotion, broke what it meant to be a person. I am free to choose the little things."

Ignoring her, the elf, closed her eyes. No matter how steely she drew her mind, how much she resisted, Velanas could not escape the enticing lull of dreamland. Her anxiety of being claimed into a new society, culture and life battled in vain to the inviting darkness. She fell into a deep slumber, curling into a small fleshy ball. As the crimson haired Sin'dorei slept, the expression on her face contorted between worry, fear and guilt. Those emotions wracked her body and mind in the form of shivering and minor muscle spasms.

"Shh, wake my dear. You're having a nightmare. Come back to your Dark Lady," whispered a soft, feminine voice that permeated even the boundaries of the land of dreams and shadows.

With bleary eyes, the elven assassin found herself being undressed. Already, she had lost her outer leather jerkin and was in the midst of losing the silk undergarments below. Fearfully, she asked, "What my lady, do pray tell are you doing to me? Because it seems to me, you're stripping me."

In a chiding tone, the banshee remarked, "You know it's not safe to sleep with all of your armor on. Or with those nasty daggers on your person. Plus, you seemed like you needed a comforting embrace. As your ruling leader, it's my job to placate my people when they worry. You poor woman, let your Queen ease your stress."

"N-no..."

Velanas drew herself away from the former Quel'dorei but Sylvanas' arms clung around the smaller elf's waist. "Don't be like that," cooed the Dark Lady.

A garbled moan escaped the lips of the rogue, even to her own astonishment. She had known they were sensitive to loud sounds, temperature and touch, but there had never been any warning they could be teased in a sexual sense. Her heart began racing faster than a swift zhevra as those pearly fangs glided along the tender flesh of her ear. It wasn't the coldness exuded by the Banshee Queen that caused her to shiver, but the strange act by which she received.

Very soon Velanas became aware of the hand creeping down her side, the thumb attached flicking briefly at the pierced nipple before snaking further south until it reached her moist folds. Almost daintily, cold fingers teased at her nethers. Not even daring to do more than simply brush past the blood elf's feminine treasure. Just an ephemeral touch, if that.

In a hot, sultry voice, Sylvanas whispers seductively into her partner's ear, "Your Lady has some pent up needs. It is your duty as my personal bodyguard to attend to them. Of course I think teasing you to the very brink of sanity would be a good start. "

Those words had the poor blood elf squirming, having awakened the fire in her loins herself. Every passing second with the tantalizing teasing, Velanas became all the more aroused.

And those lips trailing kisses from the tip of her ears and down her throat sully the brief silence with her very own husky moans. Sylvanas's hands busied themselves with two tasks; one looped around her lover's waist to keep her there. The other, dedicated to gliding the contours of Velanas' curves.

This series of superb sensations, was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. There were no words to describe the sensation Velanas felt now. In the entire century and two decades she had been alive, nothing could compare to the utter bliss assaulting her body. She had always ignored her needs, banished unsavory thoughts and pushed men away. All in the name of working her craft. From the moment she denied her guardian's family's calling and became a trainee of the stealth corps to the moment she was shipped out to past Draenor, Pandaria, Deepholm or even Northrend. All her dark thoughts were banished as she became lost in the ecstasy assaulting her entire body.

Deciding it was about time to stop teasing the poor Sin'dorei, the Forsaken Leader daringly dipped a digit into elf's honeypot. A thumb rested vigilant on her clitoris while two brave fingers ventured into her depths, probing at Velanas' core.

"More!" she begged the elf, urging her partner to quicken the rhythm pounding into her womanhood. Three alternating between two and three digits had her moaning like a common whore. She had never known she could even explicit such lewd sounds before. Her breath would hitch every time those digits brushed over her sweet spot.

Obliging, the Dark Lady quickened her pace, thrusting her dusky lips in between the blood elf's thighs instead of mere fingers. Each passing moment, she thrashed her wet muscle into the smaller elf's nethers. Her tongue would abuse her lover's pleasure buzzer which extricated the most adorable moans and whimpers.

"What a decadent treat you have given me today. I believe it's time you reciprocated the favor, mm?" asked the undead elf in a velvety coo. Of course Sylvanas didn't give her an option to choose, but instead gently pushed the blood elf to the ground. And as the girl was going to get up, the undead high elf wrapped her legs around the Sin'dorei's torso and shoved her partially waxed pussy against Velanas' lips.

Almost instantly, the assassin got to work, nuzzling that surprisingly untouched slit and tasting another woman for the first time. Sylvanas' body is always cold to the touch, and this was no different. Her nectar tasted sweet unlike what the younger elf had been expecting. Like a cool refreshing drink on a hot summer day. The strong scent of her lover's quivering quim enthralled her to attack with renewed vigor, going as far to playfully bite at the parted folds which caused her lover to jolt violently at an unexpected climax as she purred happily at Velanas efforts.

Hours upon hours were dedicated to fierce, passionate lovemaking. Each attended to each other's needs, although the undead elf's orgasms happened infrequently. Eventually, the living elf expended her available stamina, and having to call it quits for the time being.

Spent yet trapped beneath the Forsaken leader's toned form, the Sin'dorei no longer tried to evade the kisses raining down to her face, neck and collarbone. Her chest still heaving from the strenuous sexual session, Velanas panted breathily, "Why me of all women? You have a legion of loyal minions who gladly do your bidding and even many dark rangers who would follow you to Hell and back."

Planting a kiss upon the blood elf's throat, the Banshee Queen answered, "Because they're all battle hardened warriors. You on the other hand, have a tenderness no other Forsaken possesses. Somehow, you can separate the cruelties of war and show kindness to those who seem to deserve it. Is that not the definition of a homely woman? What a wife would be like in this war torn world? I've already seen what mine looks like in the flesh right before me. And to prove my point, you became mine the moment that old elf signed the documents to hand you over to me as my personal bodyguard."

"Am I worthy of your affections?" Whispered Velanas in a worried tone. There were always repercussions of some sort when one becomes intimate with someone in power or political influence. As the great philosophers and alchemists of Silvermoon say, 'For every action, there is an equal but opposite reaction'. And that saying could go for just about everything in life.

Hugging the elf closer into her, Sylvanas murmured, "That's not the question you ought to be asking yourself. Such tripe thoughts should be ignored. Instead, your mind should be verifying if this is what you really wanted. I think you're utterly beautiful. The Sunwell would have only made you even more beautiful than you already are. But alas, the horrid Scourge ruined it and your immortality. Now sleep young one, there is no telling what tomorrow's fate will have for us."

"Why are you really taking me as your lover? It has to be a joke that the Sylvanas Windrunner wants me as her lover, no much lesser than her wife!" Scoffed Velanas, eyes furrowed in frustration. She desperately wanted the truth.

Quietly, the ashen haired banshee replied, "A coincidence I suppose. Perhaps it's just arbitrary of me." The Banshee paused as she peered into the sin'dorei's violet irises before she spoke once more. "You look so much like a lover I had when I wasn't an undead fiend. So full of life...she had the exact same shade of hair as yours, strong features and agility you surpass.; What was the name of the little woman whom had my heart so many centuries ago? I can't recall. She was very special to me before she died. I couldn't even have been there in time to save her. Is that a suitable answer for you, little elf?"

The assassin's gut wrenched inside. Nothing since her turning had seriously bothered her before. But it was cancer to know she had been the center of Sylvanas' world. And worse that she hadn't recognized her. Could she really have changed that much in a few hundred years?

-xxxx-

That same night the Dark Lady returned from dealing with a minor set of problems of her people and the citizens who dwelled within Undercity who practically deified her as a goddess. It was a stressful, tiring job but only she had the strength to it. But now, it seemed worth all the hard work when she returned to her chambers to recharge.

Once she was away from prying eyes, she was immediately swept off her feet and thrust onto her own bed with a crimson haired, pale skinned woman pinning her down onto the luxurious bed.

The Forsaken leader chuckles a bit as she traces her hand along the side of the other's body. "You are being awfully cuddly tonight, my dear assassin. You-" Her voice halted when her crimson eyes focused on something she hadn't noticed when they had lied together the few hours before. In a slightly frigid tone, the undead elf asked, "Are there any skeletons you'd like to reveal to your Queen?"

With a dark sigh, Velanas pulled away as she gathered her courage to speak. "I haven't been entirely truthful to you." Sylvanas was about to interrupt, but she was silenced by a finger to the lips. "Do you remember once upon a time, there was a young rogue who came from one of the villages outside of Silvermoon? She had been an orphan who left her home to study in a city of magical influence and was escorted by a beautiful ranger and her sisters. She continued to write to her almost every five of the seven days in a week. They became close. One was coy while the other brazen and full of life. Like the sun and moon, never one without the other. Then one day, one was proclaimed dead. But that was only half true, for she did not die. She was kidnapped by a band of sentient worgen before you even launched the attack on Gilneas. And she was a slave to them for twenty years. Sometime following that, the poor girl returned to Silvermoon City. Her heart was heavy when she learned her best friend and crush was murdered in her time away from civilization."

For the first time in many decades, tears fell from Sylvanas' crimson eyes, staining her grayish teal cheeks.

"Lady Sylvanas? Why are you-"

The regal woman known for always remaining composed, calm and collected every day whether it be under duress or relaxation pounced, shoving the blood elf onto the bed and causing a crash. Sobbing quietly, the undead high elf whispered, "Oh Velanas, I thought I had lost you forever. No one had known you had been kidnapped and not simply killed and raised as a ghoul. Don't ever leave me again! Dalah'surfal..."

The Deathstalkers outside of her chambers had heard the commotion and burst into the bedroom, one shouted, "We heard a ruckus and..." His voice faded as he and his compatriots slowly backed out upon seeing the furious glare from their leader and locked the door behind them.

As she wept, the banshee as crystal clear tears spilled down the undead elf's cheeks. "Oh god, we fucked and I hadn't known it was the woman whom had captured my heart so long ago." The guilt of their action spurred on another round of fresh tears. Never once had she seen Sylvanas cry.

"We made love," stated the assassin firmly as she tenderly wiped those tears away.

Shaking her head at the stubborn woman before her, the Forsaken leader held her tight. Pecking those chilled lips once more, she murmured, "Yes, we made love. A beautiful raw moment. Promise me...promise that you won't ever leave me again. I can't live without you. You are level headed, but sweet and utterly adorable. I'd like to take you as my wife if you don't mind having a crazy dead lady for a wife."

"No head games?" She asked skeptically, brows furrowed.

Shaking her head as she ran a hand through Velanas' crimson tresses, she replied to the query, "No head games, no indecision. I grew out of that a couple years after I died. It never did get me anywhere. The fact now remains; when I decide on what's mine, there's no changing my mind. That includes you, my cute little lover."

Groaning, the Sin'dorei huffed, "What is it with people and commenting about my height?! It's really old and it pisses me off. I'm extremely short for an elf, I get it. So-"

Silencing the shorter elf with a tender kiss, Sylvanas pulled her lover's nude body against her own. When the blood elf shivered, a question slipped between her dark lips, "Does the chill of undeath bother you?"

If only a half truth, Velanas replied, "It's nothing, honestly. It just feels strange to be in your arms again, Sylvi. It's been over two hundred years since we last cuddled like this. It's like old times, but quite different. Is it okay to be like this? Us?"

Groaning with verbal displeasure, the banshee Queen huffed, "Must you use that unflattering nickname? I am the Empress of the Forsaken. Anyway, that's irrelevant dear. We're together again at last and that's how it will stay. Go back to sleep my treasure. But one more thing…"

"And what would that be?"

Pulling on her lover's ear gently, she answered, "When did you learn to summon demons you sneaky bitch? And don't think I wouldn't notice two buxom eredar decorating our bedroom while you were learning how to properly aim a bow."

Choosing to ignore the snide remark, the sin'dorei answered, "A year after I moved to Dalaran to study the way of the rogue. One of the Archmages discovered my talent for the fel and shadowy magic and had me do various tasks. Eventually I ended up studying a little magic while becoming an assassin. So I guess I'm sort of a hybrid between a warlock and a rogue," answered the blood elf with a yawn."

"I see. Just keep those two under control and there won't be anything to worry about. Now go to sleep you tiny adorable elf," remarked Sylvanas as she tugged the sheets up to her chin.

Velanas just pouts and snuggles up to her undead lover of just over a hundred years. Sleep came swiftly now that she was thoroughly exhausted from their passionate activities and following drama..

 **A/N: I do not usually begin a story with sexual content in the first chapter, but for the direction the story goes, well...it's quite necessary. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a tasty review.**


	3. Act II: Queen Solace

**A/N:** **Forgive me for taking so goddamn long to finish this chapter. I'd been afflicted by a terrible demon: writer's block. I hadn't been quite sure how to fill in the missing half of the chapter, but I finally finished it.**

 **Thank you for all the favorites, follows and shit. And thanks to for the reviews. A girl is very happy when she gets proper feedback on her work.**

 **So yeah, here's the second chapter now that Sylvanas and Velanas are back together. The story will properly progress in this odd sort of A/U fic.**

 **Hey DeathTheManiac; Ignore the time stuff in the prologue. I totally had forgotten about the mortal races n shit. We'll go by normal canon timeline. So right now, it's year 27.6**

 **So here's the next installment of my glorious warcraft fanfic. Again, thank you to those who followed and left reviews. They're like feedback crack to me. I swear I'm no druggie. Unless you count lesbian sex as a drug. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. (If I was CEO, I'd change several things but that's just me). Also, sorry for long author's note. Do me a favor and please enjoy the story and please leave a review if not a simple comment!**

"Normal Speech"

' _Thinking'_

" **Demon Speech"**

 _ **Ship/Skyship Names or Book Names**_

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

Act II

Waking up from a rather restful slumber, the Sin'dorei found the bed empty. Her lover though, was found near the entrance to their personal quarters. Of course, Sylvanas was already buckling her armor in place for the day and adjusting her cuirass. So much for sleeping in with a tall sexy woman to snuggle up to.

"Are you coming little raven or are you simply going to laze in bed all day?"

"I never thought I'd be getting married to the Dark Lady of the Forsaken," half-joked Velanas as she cleaned herself up with a quick spell (hey, cosmetic and hygienic magic comes in handy). Once dressed in her tight leathers and belted several knives and daggers to her waist, she accompanied Sylvanas on her rounds around Undercity.

Currently, they were on foot near the bank in the center of the city. There was no need to bother the skeletal horses for a simple round around the main district. What good are feet if one never uses them?

Giving the vertically challenged assassin a spank to her shapely rear, the Banshee Queen replied, "Hush you. Our relationship is still a secret outside the Forsaken. Can't let any living people learn about our love just yet or I'll have not only Lor'themar hounding me, but all of your friends from back home too. I doubt very many people would think highly of us should they learn just yet or I'll have not only Lor'themar hounding me, but all of your friends too. What do you think they'd say if they discovered a tiny elf is dating a big scary monster?"

It took her a moment to figure out a comeback and said, "First off, I'm not short! I'm just vertically challenged. Two; you're a big softy, not a horrible monster. And if you are, you're my scary monster! And then they'd ask me if I've completely lost my mind for loving a forsaken woman. Or in Lor'themar's case, he'd probably spout on and on about how you're the worst possible person to marry because you're dead and a woman so a child would be a zero percent chance. As if my chances of having children are already minuscule at best."

Pausing in her stride, Sylvanas wove herself upon the girl's toes. Nearly two full feet separated their heads. One standing at an impressive seven feet and three inches while the other languishes at a mere five feet, three inches. Tilting the Blood elf's chin up and gazing into her eyes, she asked, "What do you mean? I thought you were fertile in the sense a living creature is. How can your odds of getting pregnant be incredibly small?"

Quietening her voice so only her lover could hear, Velanas answered, "A few years back, I was terribly injured on an assassination attempt gone wrong. Details are irrelevant, but the gist of what happened to me is that I ended up with a poisoned dagger in my womb. Asshole stabbed me three times before I was able to stab him in the kidney. Dumbass went down like a like a pile of rocks. Once I had dispatched him, the healers make at camp were able to prevent the venom from spreading. Something like a localized containment spell. If the spell fails, let's just say my life is forfeit."

Interlocking her fingers with Velanas', the Banshee Queen said as she hid their hands behind their back, "I am so sorry. I had no idea such a precious right was taken away from you so unwillingly. Once we have time, I'll send a few members of the enchantment and curse removal regiment to see about fixing it. I promise they will not cease their investigation until you're healthy once more."

Eyes brimming with tears, the assassin gasped, "You have no idea how much it means to me that you would do anything for me."

"You know as well as I do, that I would have hunted the fool to the ends of Azeroth and torn him limb from limb after ripping his face off for daring to touch my woman. Lucky for him, you already ended his life. A little too soon for my preference." A creaking clock somewhere in the sludge pit of a city, a bell resounded, reminding people of the new hour. " Unfortunately my dear, I have something to attend to dear. Go on ahead to your archery lessons until I call for you. Remember, keep the string close to your cheek and only let go once you're sure you'll hit your mark. I'll see you soon my dala'surfal," cooed Sylvanas in an almost heartwarming manner.

"Thank you Sylvie."

Xxxx

"As your leader, I have final say over anything and everything that goes on in this city. But we are sisters and I share everything with you," began Sylvanas as fourteen Dark Rangers filed into a hidden council room bridged off from the main chamber of the Royal Quarter.

The room itself was cold slate brick with crimson curtains and standards of the Forsaken pinned to the plain walls. Faded marble archways had been worked flawlessly into the masonry The walls were decorated with portraits of veterans whom made a significant change for their cause, or whom had been brutally murdered. A cavernous room large enough to conceal an entire troop of elves.

All eyes were on the Dark Lady as she spoke, "As some of you knew, I once had a lover in the days I was alive." Only shortly after she had begun, did Velanas slip silently into the chamber almost unnoticed. "Recently, she has returned to me all too conveniently as a gift from Silvermoon City as a token of goodwill and so that we remain more than tenuous allies. Little did I know Velanas here was the bodyguard sent to me. It may be a little selfish of me, but I wish to instate her as the official head of the Dark Ranger unit. What say you, ladies of the night? Yes to a new sister and a queen in waiting? Or not?"

Stepping forward, an undead elf she knew as Kalara said, "I cannot speak for my fellow sisters, but I'd gladly welcome this ball of cuteness into our fold. We are too somber year round.I've patrolled with her before, and she is a kind, but just woman. I believe it's time we had a member who is skilled and yet a beautiful soul. And far too adorable if I say so myself. My vote, yes!"

Erika hissed as she put forth her two cents, "I say nay! That woman is alive. Is it not our creed to not trust the living? And there has been no evidence your little sex toy is even skilled with a bow. For all we know, she could have been a mere barmaid you stole from somewhere!"

"My wife is loyal to a T when it comes to our relationship. We've know each other for nearly three hundred years and dated for half a century before she went missing the day the Scourge attacked. And I've seen her skill with her daggers; there is no finer assassin than Velanas in the Eastern Kingdoms. What's more, is she's already being instructed as per my order. Not only that, I will personally teach her to master the art of archery and fine marksmanship," scowled Sylvanas at the woman who insulted her lover.

"My apologies. I should not have doubted you, Dark Lady. Our Queen only chooses the most deserving to set her. It makes sense you'd do the same for your lover."

The invisibility spell currently active allowed Velanas to hide in plain sight and she was positively stunned by the trust and respect her lover had for her. And more astonishing was that all of these undead were more than willing to accept her as their commander.

"Cancel that silly spell of yours and greet your sisters."

Innocuous as her spying might have been, Velanas felt embarrassed that she had been caught so easily. In her poutiest of voices, she asked, "H-how were you able to find me so easily?"

"It's not hard to hear the little beat of your heart in a room of dead women. Since you heard everything, I won't have to repeat myself. Then I dub you Shadow Raven, my dear assassin. Prove yourself worthy of your new position and make me proud!" Sylvanas saluted in the Forsaken manner to which everyone reciprocated the respectful gesture.

"Is that all, my Lady?" asked one of the Dark Rangers who stood up.

Nodding, Sylvanas replied, "For now, yes. Now that we're at peace, no world disasters or the sort time is on our side. Tonight though, we will reconvene in the Royal Quarter to show the Horde she is my equal, my partner and my anchor. Sisters, you are dismissed."

xxxx

As the sin'dorei passed the bat handler in the center arena of the city, the assassin noticed a small little bat struggling to stay aloft. Velanas couldn't help, but pity the poor thing. Striding closer, she picked up the tiny bat who chirped at being held.

"May I keep her?"

The forsaken woman who was grooming one of the slumbering bats with a fine toothed comb blinked, confused. Then when her eerie yellow eyes peered at the tiny black bat with purple fluff tufts, she muttered, "Yeah, sure. The runts don't usually amount to much. Might be better off as a pet than being eaten in a stew. Free of charge."

Humming as she placed the little creature in her cleavage, Velanas giggled pleasantly as she rubbed the little blood-sucker's head.

Tilting her head, the Dark Lady queried as the living elf rejoined her side, "What's that dear?"

Knowingly, her lips crinkled into a smile, "A tiny bat. She was too little for the rest of her litter. The handler says they usually don't make it long. She gave it to me for free so she wouldn't end up in a bowl of bat stew. So I named her Viviana. Like vivacious so she might grow up big and strong!"

"Oh you silly woman," laughed the banshee as she hugged her wife, mindful of the little bat in the elf's cleavage. "It's wonderful to see you still love animals as much as you did when I was alive. Demons, animals, rats and even giant monsters. Only you show such compassion. It's part of what makes you the perfect mate."

"Only part of?"

Giving Velanas an eskimo kiss, the undead quel'dorei murmured, "Go clean up and put on the new armor I had made for you. Your inauguration as my equal, my wife and head Ranger is in only a few hours. Go ahead and get ready. I will send someone to fetch you when the time comes."

With a little pout, the crimson haired woman leaned against her lover, "I don't wanna leave your side. You could be in danger."

Laughing, Sylvanas replied, "Silly woman, I'll be fine on my own for a while. Go rest for a bit and then change. I'll see you later dear." To prove her point, she patted the daggers at her belt and bow on her back.

Coronation ceremony

The armor she had been given had been provided by only the best armorers and leather-workers among the Horde Faction. It consider of a dark mail coif very similar to the other Dark Ranger's armor but far more intricately decorated. And then there were the stiletto boots; blacker than night and seemingly crafted from savage leather and reinforced with a softer leather. The pillar of the heels were thinly veiled blades one could remove this sheath before battle. An ebony cloak clasped around her collarbone.

"Velanas?"

Startled, the newly dressed commander whirled around to face a pale faced woman, hand resting on the pommel of her rapier. Realizing she was in no danger, her arm fell to her side. "Oh, it's just one of the Rangers. Which one are you?"

Nodding, the undead elf replied, "Kalara Moonripper. Pleased to meet the woman that has made our Queen so happy. When all of us fell to Arthas the day he sacked Quel'thalas, she had turned into a monster hell bent on revenge. But all of us followed her regardless after our freedom from the Scourge. Decades of eating, sleeping and fighting together create a strong bond that can't be destroyed by our Leader focused on vengeance. Sisters stick together in life and undeath. After his death, she honestly had nothing left to do with herself and the freed people of Lordaeron. Once you came home to her, I could scarcely believe how much she changed in three days. From a harsh mistress of war, blight and pain to half of what she was like when she was alive. I thank you for giving her something to live for again. Anyways, I came up here to tell you she's ready for you in the throne room."

The entire or at least half the city had managed to squeeze their way into the cavernous chamber. Those who could not make it into the room, mages projected the Royal Quarter into shops so all could see. This was an event no Forsaken individual would even dare to miss. Orcs, Sin'dorei, Goblins, trolls and other non aligned races had shown up to see what the big announcement was about. Even the leaders of the Horde had shown up. Lor'themar, Gazlowe, Vol'jin, Baine Bloodhoof and Thrall even graced the undead city with his presence.

Sylvanas began to address her people in her public disposition, "Today, is a glorious day. Not just the Forsaken, but to all members of the Horde. Not only recently in the last year had the Lich King been slain, but also, we the Forsaken, have been officially inducted into the Horde. Our freedom has been assured that we are slaves to None!" Every single undead creature in a fifty mile radius exploded into a deafening cheer. " We have allies. There is no longer a need to fear for ourselves. No one among our faction has reason to attack us. To do so, would be a betrayal of the highest order.

"Now Velanas, my long lost betrothed has returned to me. For three centuries, we have been separated by enslavement, death and distance. And now she has been inducted as head of the Dark Ranger operations. Her code name is Shadow Raven. And soon, we are to be wed in a month's shadow."

Many of the undead clapped, genuinely pleased for their Queen's happiness. Some just stood there with disapproving looks or simply sour scowls. Some orcs frowned and elves grimaced. Tauren seemed to care very little. Not everyone could win the Banshee Queen's eternal love.

"And to you Velanas, I bequeath to you. Something I've been meaning to give to you a century ago. But here, my gift to you for missing so many years together. Thas'dorah, Legacy of the Windrunners. It belonged to my sister. I hope it serves you well in your duty. Especially since it's your job to ensure my safety and hand out missions to the Dark Rangers."

Eyes widening, the living blood elf gasped, "You're giving me Alleria's bow?! I...I can't... Uh... I don't know what to say. A hundred years of service could never repay you for such a gift. This weapon...this very bow is a legend. Many have tried to steal it with no luck. It's priceless!"

Shaking her head ever so slightly, the Banshee Queen remarked, "There is no need to work to earn it. It was yours the moment you stole my heart. You are family, my wife and my world. Take it, my beloved Blood Lily."

The split moment when the artifact left Sylvanas' hands, magic began to to coat the weapon's entire surface. Once the aura dissipated, it was obvious that the artifact had changed. First, the bowstring shimmered a light blue and soon faded to a sickly teal. The mostly unmarked, sleek bow had shortened to accommodate the sin'dorei's height among other things. Normally, it had been a simple design, but the butt and head of the bow arched an unfurled to resemble raven wings. Even etched feathers scaled the wooden spine of the weapon. The guard closely resembled a crying Val'kyr. The quiver associating with the bow had renewed its ammo and the leather warped to match it's arrow slinging companion. It seemed to thrum with undeniable power.

"What the hell just happened?"

Twinkling her crimson orbs, Sylvanas replied, "It means it has accepted you as it's partner. Powerful artifacts are sentient in a way. And it's appearance changed to suit your tastes as well as the feel of your magic. Some pretty dark too. How strong of a warlock did you become alongside your less than savory trade?"

"I'm...not answering that. As far as the world knows, I'm just an assassin who can shoot a bow."

Xxx

The ceremony itself was small and rather short. Officiated by a disdainful Nathanos, the two elves exchanged sickeningly mushy vows and kissed far more than necessary. Enough for some of the Forsaken audience to wish for either bleach...or popcorn and a show.

The moment the married couple were alone in their bedroom, the two were rushing like a pair of mad dogs to remove every ounce of clothing on their bodies. Corsets were hastily unlaced, armor deposited upon the floor and undergarments shredded.

Mashing her lips lustfully against Sylvanas', the Sin'dorei pinned the larger woman to the bed. She's stronger than she looks, thanks to multiple training styles. But the same could be said that the banshee Queen wasn't putting up much of a fight as she was simply grabbing her lover's ass. And enjoying every second with her cold hands kneading at those plump cheeks.

Not wasting time, Velanas pulled her wife's legs a tad further apart. With the warm up finished, it was time to give her a thrashing. Slipping the entirety of her tongue into Sylvanas' cunny, the raven tressed elf began using it to feel around. As her wet muscle twisted and curled inside, she could hear little moans and lovely sounds emanating from her lover. As Velanas explored her feminine tunnel, she suddenly quivered around the Blood Lily's maw. Taking it as she had found her most sensitive spot, Velanas ground the tool cruelly against her walls. Just a little revenge for her earlier stunt.

Sylvanas spasmed, back arching as much as she possibly could in her position. The attacking woman knew what was going to happen considering she'd done the same thing to her twice. But she wouldn't simply let her ride out the bliss that came with orgasm. No, Velanas shoved her mouth hard against her womanhood and greedily lapped up her sweet feminine nectar. As her body twisted and squirmed, she noticed her toes curling. Her sharp elven ears picked up barely audible moans and squeaks from her lover's lips which spurred her onwards.

Turning the tables on the shorter woman, the master markswoman vaulted off the bed and trapped her lover against the wall. She even hoisted Velanas up and crammed her mouth against the smaller elf's nethers. Her tongue teased and nibbled on the living elf's thighs and mons, but never really pushing past the entrance.A shriek encompassed the room for a brief was too lost in ecstasy to pay any heed to the phantasmal sound.

Squealing in delight, the blood elf quaked in an earth-shattering orgasm, collapsing upon her wife the moment Sylvanas lowered her down.

"W-what the hell was that?" Wheezed the blood elf as she calmed herself from the last orgasm. Her vision was a little spotty from the intense pleasure that had derived from whatever her lover did.

Smiling slyly, Sylvanas replied, "That my dear, was a modified banshee scream. A specialty of mine if I venture to say so myself."

Staring incredulously at her lover, the Sin'dorei asked in a low voice, "You can do that? How on Azeroth is that even possible? And hell, that was amazing though. I can't wait until the next time we make love together."

Grinning with a sultry satisfaction, Sylvanas answered, "The quintessential magic of a banshee is her shriek; manipulating sound to kill opponents by means of rupturing organs and the eardrums. What I did, was exponentially lower the decibel normally used and utilized it as a tool for pleasure. And by that adorable face you're making, you absolutely loved it."

"I think you ruined my sexual expectations. No normal girl will ever be able to make me cum as hard as you can. Good job," remarked Velanas, an expression between being impressed and a pout.

Pushing a chaste kiss (really? After what nasty things they just did?) to her wife's brow, the Forsaken woman replied, "That's how it should be. No one else should be putting their lips on my woman's body and certainly no touching. You are mine!"

Yawning, the crimson haired woman replied, "Yes dear. But your wife needs her beauty sleep. Remember, I'm still alive?"

"Good night, my Blood Lily."

Xxx

 _Approximately a week after explaining things to her guardian, an escort to Lordaeron was arranged today to guard the young high elf as she made her way to the City of Magic. And at the Shepherd Gate, a trio of female quel'dorei were waiting for her. One had bright white hair that shewn the same as driven snow. The second was a woman with pale blond hair, but the last elf had caught the young elf girl's eyes. The quel'dorei specimen had golden locks as if they were blessed by the sun itself._

 _Panting a little, the girl wheezed, "Sorry I'm late. I hope I didn't make you wait too long out here. I almost forgot to grab my notes and something from an herbalist before coming!"_

 _"I'm guarding a child?!"_ _seethed one of the three women waiting at the fork in the road leading south._

 _Huffing indignantly at the the woman whom had made the dissent comment, Velanas Quel'shala Mehraen hissed, "You're being paid to make sure I get there safely. Must you really complain about it?"_

 _Bending down to look the young cloaked girl in her violet pools of power, the leader of the three woman squad said, "Please excuse the behavior of my sister. Vereesa is a little miffed that she's not escorting a cute noble or something. She's always trying to find a rich suitor to marry. But that's not important. Alleria here is my other, older sister. My name is Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger General of Silvermoon City. "_

 _Eyes wide at the mere fact that an important military figure had come to her service, Velanas smiled brightly despite how shy she was in reality. The sun kissed elf just had that feel that she would be safe at any cost. Plus to the young lady, she was very attractive. Perhaps it was even the beginning manifestation of her sexuality; her attraction to all that is female and feminine. Or maybe just a bizarre coincidence._

 _No more words were exchanged as the four women set off south towards Lordaeron at a brisk pace._

 _Stopping briefly to let the steeds drink from a stream, the party rested beneath a tree to escape the scorching heat. Velanas herself seemed unbothered by the temperature despite the fact she was wearing a woven black cloak to hide any distinguishable features. It was only half an hour before they took to the path once more._

 _Suddenly the road was blocked by a plethora of humans all wearing the suspicious garb of a criminal group. Like organized highwaymen. Each of the men and women hid their identities behind a plain crimson scarf and some had also decided to add a hood to complete their look. The Defias syndicate._

 _"Damn these humans! How did they mask their presence?" cursed Vereesa in Thalassian._

 _Each of her escort were in peril, knives positioned by their jugulars and pinned to either the ground, a tree or in a full-Nelson hold. The female Quel'dorei exempting Velanas were all struggling to get free, but something was weakening each of them. Usually, humans were several times weaker than any trained elf._

 _"Aww look 'ere boss. We gots a bunch of pretty elves. I know exactly what we's gonna do wit 'em," smirked the greasy faced bandit, lust obvious in his eyes._

 _In a low voice, Velanas seethed darkly, "You'll do nothing to them or me. It really pisses me off that anyone would even consider violating a woman. We're people, not tools nor even property. In fact, you're all about to be pushing daisies in hell!"_

 _All of the masked thugs began to laugh until their own shadows impaled their master's with spikes though the vitals. Heart, lungs, spine, larynx and brain, silencing that annoying guffaw. Velanas' unholy attack had transformed them into human shish-kabobs. Then as the shadows wavered and dissipated, blood sprayed everywhere._ _Once the spell faded, the bodies hit the ground. The dry, cracked dirt greedily drank the crimson offering as fast as it leaked._

 _Each of the three sisters were floored at the display of dark magic that had just been performed in front of them._

 _No one had spoken at all after the corpses had been disposed of in a nearby ditch. What had transpired in the span of a three minute ambush ended in a simultaneous slaughter. A massacre even by one elven girl against burly humans armed to the teeth._

 _Unbeknownst to the rest of the small party escorting the younger quel'dorei, a blush crept upon Vereesa Windrunner's cheeks; except the amateur rogue herself. A fondness had begun to sprout in the archer's heart from being thoroughly impressed by Velanas' actions. That girl would become a prodigy at any artform of war she chose to truly study, whether it be by the bow, the blade or spell._

 _Once they had arrived at Dalaran, the ranger unit turned to leave. But rather suddenly, Sylvanas bent down on her knee and said in a soft, warm tone, "I really appreciate you saving the lives of my sisters and I. We're grateful even if my sisters refuse to say a word of thanks. What you did back there surprised all of us and I can see why you're transferring to Dalaran's Academy of Arcane Might. If there's anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask. Anything within my power to grant you."_

 _Without even taking the time to think, the young quel'dorei replied, "A-actually, I'm only on my way to Dalaran because there's an incredibly talented rogue master whom my family arranged to have me train under. They're sad I didn't end up as ranger like you or mighty warrior, but they said as long as I use a physical weapon, I'm always welcome home. B-but still... Please write letters to me whenever you are able. I'd like to have a friend in this world even if we can't physically see each other often. My childhood has been lonely and if one soul in the world is there for me to talk to, then I'll be okay."_

 _Pressing a hand to her heart, the ranger-general answered, "Some day if you ever want to become a ranger, I can help you find someone. Irregardless, I would be delighted to keep in contact with such an interesting young lady. Study hard and don't you dare let your ego swell too much or I'll personally come back to bring you back to your normal self. Till we next meet, little elf. Shorel'aran!"_

 _"Got it!" Chirped the young Quel'dorei as she happily skipped into her new life._

The sharp snapping of fingers dangerously close to her ears brought the elf out of her nostalgia induced torpor "Back with me now? What's got you in a daze?" asked Sylvanas curiously. "Me, perhaps?"

A brief blush visited her cheeks as she mumbled, "G-got lost in nostalgia. I-it's nothing, really. Okay I lied. I was just thinking about the time we first met just outside of and Vereesa were so impressed with me when I saved all of you from those humans." Velanas sighed dreamily, almost returning to her daydream.

"Hey, none of that now. I'm here with you now. Anyways, my apothecaries came to me last night and informed me that the serum is ready. You might be confused, so let me clear it up," began Sylvanas as she slowly brushed and detangled her lover's crimson hair. "What I mean is, I had them extract some of my eggs, juice and a few other things from my body. As per my request, they managed to make the potion with little no no side effects. I trust you met up with Curse Breakers and surgeons?"

Nodding, she lifted her shirt and lowered her britches a tiny bit to see where the extraction had taken place, A small 'x' shaped scar had been healed. "It was a success. My body...is fertile again."

Rummaging in the drawer near her side of the bed, the Banshee Queen gave a small 'aha' as she raised a small capped syringe. Inside was an ivory-gold liquid; viscous though it were semi melted butter. Just looking at it rose goosebumps on her skin.

"This might make me pregnant?" Asked a wide-eyes Sin'dorei as she met Sylvanas' questioning gaze.

The Queen nodded, rocking her lover in her arms. This could possibly be the future of the Forsaken.

Xxx

Stealing a glance at the spire to the western coast, the rogue became riddled with curiosity. She remembered walking home Sylvanas one night in that direction. And that only spurred her to travel quickly with the borrowed skeletal steed. For the sheer sake of nostalgia.

Upon arriving (while weaving past ghosts of rangers who once live here), Velanas found even at the foyer, it was overgrown with invading weeds, various strains of moss, flora and whatever vegetation that even managed to grow in the Ghostlands.

Spirits; those trapped or unable to let go roamed the desecrated home built into the cliff. The dwelling overlooked the sea to the west.

"What's this travesty? My lover's family home ridden with vermin and pests? Looks like I'll have to mow them down." Of course the Sin'dorei was referring to Cultists of the Damned milling about the terrace. The mad men that had taken up residence would need to be purged.

With practiced stealth, Velanas slit the throat of each of the cultists. Once executed, she rolled their bodies into the shallow waters below for the zombified murlocs to cannibalize. A fitting end to those who decided to follow the Lich King.

Inside, much of the original structure was still quite stable. If the Ghostlands were ever restored to its former glory, this dwelling could easily be repaired to what it had once been or even better. The room was dull and lifeless. That is, until something shiny caught her peripherals.

A tarnished locket in the shape of an eagle on a golden chain sat inanimately on the cobweb infested desk. Though it was covered in dust, it still glinted in the darkness.

Reading the inscription on the inside, Velanas gasped and murmured, "This was meant to be given to Sylvanas shortly before Quel'thalas was sacked. I should…no I have to get this back to her immediately!"

Finishing her duty of finding valuable objects (like gold, jewelry, journals and the like), Velanas mounted the war horse and galloped back into Tirisfal Glades.

Xxx

"Where have you been?!"

Wincing slightly at the volume of the Dark Lady's thundering voice, the assassin replied as she dusted off leaves caught in her hair and some dirt, "Southern Quel'thalas. Just a scouting mission. Nothing to worry your pretty head over. Or do you have to scold me like a child?"

Sylvanas Windrunner could not suppress a smirk as her lover retorted.."Feisty. That's how I like my wife. What have you there? Bring it here." Nodding, the blood elf stepped closer to her lover, proffering a small shiny trinket.

Gingerly accepting the amulet, recognition flashed across the Banshee's face. Her delicate dark teal digit traced the Thalassian letters that spelled out 'To Sylvanas, love Alleria'. It had been a gift from her slightly older sister right before the Scourge had invaded Quel'thalas in order to resurrect Kel'thuzad as a Lich and to which stained their very souls with fel magic.

Anger overcame the undead Windrunner as she threw the necklace to the floor and crushed it under heel. Regret immediately flashed across her face upon realizing what she had done. A lone tear cascaded down her cheek. Abruptly, Sylvanas began to sing; banshees rising out of the floor to echo the sorrow expressed in their leader's voice:.

 _ **Anar'alah,  
Anar'alah belore  
Sin'dorei  
Shindu fallah na  
Sin'dorei  
Anar'alah  
Shindu Sin'dorei  
Shindu fallah na  
Sin'dorei  
Anar'alah belore  
Shindu Sin'dorei  
Shindu fallah na  
Sin'dorei  
Anar'alah belore  
Belore**_

Velanas had lost her breath when she had heard her lover wing such a somber song. It wasn't only of her lover's personal loss, but the high elves as a whole. She never knew her lover was harboring so much grief inside. She had expected to have finished weeping for her people the moment her vengeance had been served.

Not caring that they weren't in the safety of their bedroom, the assassin pressed her lips gently to Sylvanas' cheek. In a hushed tone, she whispered, "Vereesa, Rhonin and I are very much alive. We are family and you should not be afraid to tell them you care. You are sisters no matter what. Whether it's in life, death or undeath, nothing can break the bonds between siblings."

"I...I'm afraid to see her. I'm worried she will want nothing to do with me. Surely she's heard of what atrocities I have done in the name of the Forsaken," shuddered the Dark Lady, leaning into the smaller elf. "If she-"

"If she won't listen to you, I'll kick her ass. If she won't even see you, I'll drag her battered body to you. It's my duty as your wife and her sister in law to keep the family together. I'll force her to have a civil conversation. Just a teensy bit of 'persuasion' might be in order should she be a bitch about it," snickered Velanas, wiping her lover's tears away.

"No stabbing my sister!" Growled Sylvanas as she regained her posterity and swatted playfully at Velanas' round derrière.

"Okay, okay, maybe we should stop before we scar the minds of the guards," squeaked Velanas as her rump is more thanklessly spanked.

Xxx

 **A/N: End of chapter. Lemme know what you all thought of it. A wee bit of foreshadowing here: it's not going to be like this the entire fic. Or will it? Maybe...not? Ahahahaha. You'll see...soon enough...**


	4. Act III: Ashes to Ashes

**A/N: I think this chapter holds quite a surprise many of you will enjoy. Also forgive me, because it's quite short.**

 **Also, if people haven't figured it out yet, the 'xxx' is for scene break and the '-' is for a very short time skip.**

 **Disclaimer: World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. (If I was CEO, I'd change several things but that's just me). Also, sorry for long author's note. Do me a favor and please enjoy the story and please leave a review if not a simple comment!**

"Normal Speech"

' _Thinking'_

" **Demon Speech"**

 _ **Ship/Skyship Names or Book Names**_

 _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

Act III

 **Two months later**

An undead priestess was guided into the shared bedroom of the Forsaken Queens.. "Ah , you're here. Good. Better privacy than the sick wards. Nasty folk hang out there, trust me on this. Let's get to work, see what's going on with such a pretty elfie. Get naked."

"Excuuuuse me?!"

Rolling the little yellow orb in her eyeless sockets, the forsaken priestess hissed, "I can't work my magic through clothing. So either strip or find another priest."

Grumbling with disdain, the blood elf stripped off her casual outfit which consisted of loose calf length pants, a v neck shirt and plain sandals. An extremely casual Friday. Or was it actually tuesday?

This was incredibly weird for her; to be lying on a metal table colder than ice while a forsaken woman taps different spots on her body. It caused her to giggle and squirm as those hands glowed with the power of the Light.

Once the undead woman finished examining the Sin'dorei, she said in a mixture of wonder, fear and curiosity, "You're completely fine, just a little nausea. Except for one thing. M-my lady... You're pregnant!"

"Impossible!" Gasped an astonished Velanas as she looked at the undead priest who had finished looking her over. "Are you absolutely certain I'm pregnant? The apothecary said it most likely wouldn't work! You've got to be one hundred percent sure!"

Nodding, the undead priestess answered, "I could not mistake the beating heart in her womb. It's a living creature and such a process...it's rebooted her organs. She's...alive. They're both alive!"

It was the Dark Lady's turn to widen her eyes in pure astonishment. "I...this is..." Even Sylvanas was at a loss for words for the incredible situation unfolding before her. It took several moments for her to gather her wits before she opened her mouth to speak again. "I think...no, I know this is it. This is the solution to our extinction! I thought it was a futile hope to even broach the subject. However, my affections for Lady Velanas spurred me to at least attempt to have a child and it has been met with success to my pleasure.

"Do you really think so, my Lady?" asked a Battle Maiden, her features containing a puzzled expression.

"I certainly do," replied Lady Sylvanas with hope fueled determination.

Blushing madly as her hand intertwined with the Banshee Queen's, a myriad of thoughts and hopes rose from the depths of her heart.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" came an interruption from the priestess who hadn't left yet.

"Erm...bad news?" came the Sin'dorei's tentative worried whimper.

Ripping off the medical grade disposable latex and throwing them aside, the undead woman said, "Well, bad news is that it will be a tiny child. Very undeveloped for eight weeks pregnant. The good news, is that you're pregnant with a very healthy, developing child as far as I know. Sorry, I can't do much more than identify this problem. Try a human priest, I hear they're good with babies and what not."

"Why not go to Silvermoon City?

"NO!"

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow. "Why not? They are our allies and only three days ride from here. They are our- your people. Why do you wish to put our child at risk with a long journey south?!"

Shaking her head, she whispered, "I...I don't want Lor'themar to know yet. He would want to abort our child. You know how he feels about us! Yes, it will take longer. But it will be easier to deal with the humans than my step-father. Please, Sylvie?"

"Very well. We have business to attend to in Duskwood anyways. Velanas and I along with a few bodyguards will meet the king. The rest of you will complete the missions you've been debriefed in. Clear?" When they saluted, the two left to pack in silence.

Xxx

 **Stormwind**

Upon approaching the gates, the human guards sprang into formation. Swords, spears, maces and shields were aimed at the small troop of Forsaken. Upon the ramparts above, bows, crossbows, cauldrons of boiling tar and ballistae were being loaded and prepared.

Two men barred their way into the human city of Stormwind. A gruff voice shouted, "Halt! Horde citizens are forbidden from entering this city. I know you think us fools. You're going to try to assassinate our king! Now kindly get the fuck out of our territory before the might of the Alliance!"

"If I was here to attack your king, I wouldn't make the folly of going through the front door," sneered Sylvanas as she urged her horse closer to the gates, not even seeming to notice the archers lining up on the ramparts above. "Now open the gates and allow my vanguard through so I may audience with little Wrynn. Or are you worms too blind to see the white flag?"

Shrinking in fear, the soldier ordered the gates to open. He muttered about upholding the city law, no murdering people or raising the dead or there'd be hell to pay. If he wasn't too busy trying not to piss himself.

The tedious ride through the Trade district was strung with tension from not only the guards stationed near each canal, but the Death Guards riding with the Banshee Queen and her wife. The people who did dare leave their homes watched fearfully. The braver ones even shouted profanities to the small party.

"Guards! What is the meaning of this?! Why have you let the Forsaken into my-the king's castle?!" thundered one of the lanky advisors standing on either side of the throne.

The forerunner sent by the captain of the guard replied, "My lord, they were flying the white flag of truce when they approached the gates. It would go against the code of honor to turn them away without seeing what they wanted from you."

Varian peeled his eyes away from his treasured locket (of his son) to see the Dark Lady standing before him. She was flanked by two other rangers, a Val'kyr and a familiar blood elf he knew as the Shadow Raven. The title had been awarded to her by the Banshee Queen herself for whatever reason he didn't care to make his business.The champion of Goldrinn drew his gaze toward the approaching couple and their bodyguards. The stench of the undead was oddly absent. Perhaps a druid or mage in the room had done a favor by masking their reeking scent.

The high king of Stormwind spoke first, "So approaches the Queen of the Damned…why is it you bring a heavily pregnant Blood Elf into my domain? My people are at unrest with the living dead on their doorsteps. To what pleasure do I have to be visited by the Forsaken Queen herself? I thought you were holding the line in Tirisfal Glades. No doubt the peace won't last long whilst Garrosh is still the Warchief. The brute will do everything to rule this world," commented the High King spitefully.

Silence reigned throughout the antechamber of the Stormwind Keep. Then Sylvanas finally spoke, "I left Nathanos Blightcaller in charge in the brief time my bodyguard and I are gone. I'm sure the Warchief's lackey won't miss me for a few weeks. Back to the topic I originally grudgingly came here for. I have need of your human priests. My pet assassin here has a...problem she needs looked at."

The scarred King inquired, "For what reason must you use of them? Your own healers must be skilled in their own merits."

With a sigh, she didn't see any way without telling the truth. So she flushed, color on her pale cheeks. Weeks away from the sun had drained much of her tan away from her skin. Velanas whispered, "My Lady's healers cannot help me because...I'm very pregnant, and Sylvanas is the sire."

Everyone in the room was utterly floored. It was common knowledge that without the use of dark, forbidden magic the Forsaken were rendered sterile. And there were no other living people in the small troop gathered before the King of Stormwind (from the Horde anyways).

Khadgar having just arrived via portal magic and asked, while simultaneously handing a parchment scroll to the combat hardened king,"Did I hear that correctly?"

Nodding his head politely, Wrynn said, "Welcome Archmage. Thank you for the report. I'll have my war council look it over with me shortly. First, I have this problem to deal with. Maiden, are you certain you have conceived a child?"

The Elven woman spoke again, laying a hand on her lower stomach, "I am certain. I hadn't realized it myself until I began feeling...sick. It is rare for me. I do not contract diseases. Not mana addiction and certainly not mere colds. Yet, I did. Until my healer looked me over and gave me this...interesting news."

In a quiet voice, Khadgar questioned, "Will you keep it, should it survive?"

"Of course she's keeping it," snapped Sylvanas vehemently. Such venom that she might even consider castrating any insulting fools. "She's carrying my child!" Another pause stagnated the air shortly before her otherworldly voice echoed in the chamber again. "I hadn't thought about it much until now. I had been content, no grudgingly accepted the fact I was sterile because of Arthas," said Sylvanas in a heavy sigh. "I always wanted a little elven girl since before I was touched by undeath. But the changes...prevented me from getting pregnant. But somehow...I was able to set my modified seed inside her womb. And her body accepted my tainted essence. I could not be more overjoyed that we created a child together. The mere fact the apothecaries were able to discern the essence of a woman and make it feasible to impregnate another woman with is nothing short of a miracle. It is our ultimate act of love!"

Rubbing his chin curiously, Varian inspected the way, the undead elf wrapped her arms around the pregnant archer's waist and how the crimson tressed elf nuzzled up at Sylvanas' chest. It was strange seeing such size difference yet the love the emitted was genuine. It didn't seem like this was a front for a horrible experiment.

"Very well. You may stay the day, but leave by nightfall. If you choose to set up camp, do it away from any settlements. The infirmary is first room to the left of the entrance."

"How could you betray me?! You-" The squawk fettered away when the owner's voice realized something...no, everything was completely wrong!

"Do you remember who you are?"

In a condescending tone, she replied shrilly, "Of course I do! I am Nact'larn. I was a Mage of sorts. This language is weird on my beak!"

"You'll have to deal with using Common for awhile," said a gruff voice.

"Interesting...very interesting," muttered the diminutive gnome that was in the process of inspecting the avian woman's plumage, her beak and well...her backside.

"What is this...thing doing?"

The moment the small smooth skin placed his hand in the wrong place, the little creature was sent flying to the other side of the room.

Rubbing her eyes from an obvious lack of sleep, the medium sized of the smooth skins answered, "Orville is a gnome. Annoying, egotistical and tiny. Their whole race is pretty messed up.

"It's not arrogance if it's true! I am the best archeologist in several generations!" Cackled the aging halfling until he registered the second half of what the priestess had said and then glared up at the human. "Is that a short joke?! I'm very tall for my species I'll have you know.

Turning her gaze to the last creature in the vicinity, Nact'larn's eyes widened as familiarity struck her. Standing before her was a... "Draenei," she hissed through her beak.

"Ah, so you recognize something around here," said the tiny ball of egoism as he stroked his dark goatee. "You must-"

Peeking her head inside, Velanas asked, "Is everything okay in here?"

"Augh! Forsaken! Horde! We be defenseless. Oh damn it all! Don't come any closer or I'll kill ye wit my bare hands," said a dwarf as he smashed his fists together threateningly.

In a sad voice, the assassin replied, "I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm not even undead, I just wear the uniform. I wasn't even going to use my bow. I was just looking for a healer. The king said I could find a cleric or whatever you call your priests so they can tell me if the child I'm carrying will be okay! Yeesh."

"Oh...then you have found her," beamed the draenei as she almost pranced over to the door. "Come, come my friend. Let us get you comfortable for inspection. Off with 'zat heavy armor!"

Velanas squeaked as she was chased for a moment by the draenei priestess until she had been caught and examined. The entire time the draenei was assisting the sin'dorei, the patient and priest made idle conversation.

"This is...a little messed up," said the dwarf, wiping his still sweating brow.

Nact'larn tilted her head and observed, "Remarkable; two strongly opposing factions have members who can break away from hatred in order to accomplish something. Perhaps the rest of your Alliance and Horde can become one..."

Xxx

It was the middle of the night when a creak of the door roused the Sin'dorei from her shallow slumber. But it wasn't long before she was rendered inert.

When she was woken from her unwarranted unconsciousness, Velanas found herself amidst a small Night Elven encampment.

"What the hell?" A few more expletives spoken in Thalassian followed her initial curse as she sat up. The Sin'dorei was not injured or even trussed up like a goose on Winter's Veil. Was she not a prisoner?

"Ah, you're finally awake, Lady Velanas," said a voice speaking in Common. "Come, she awaits your presence." Even the few words spoken to her were cryptic which infuriated the assassin further. However, a myriad of questions buzzed in her head, no different to the number of leaves on a single tree, let alone a an entire forest.

She was gently guided along a path to a lone tent secluded away from the rest of the portable rooms. Was someone of importance within, or was it an executioner? But there was no time to theorize her fate as she was ushered forward through the semi-zippered flap.

Just inside was a woman nearly all of Azeroth knew of. Tyrande Whisperwind, High Priestess of Elune. In the pale moonlight that streamed inside, Velanas could see the night elf's flawless skin shown a rich, saturated mauve to an almost pale eggplant shade. Her silvery blue eyes were graced with ever knowing wisdom and maturity. And the teal-turquoise locks fell down to her waist even as she kneeled on a small cushion that kept her rear from gathering dirt. All in all, she was beautiful. A snowy night saber lay by her side while an almost ethereal owl was perched upon a stack of books, scrolls and literature in general.

Silence reigned supreme for nary more than five or so minutes while the turquoise haired Kaldorei drank in the appearance of the assassin before her. Then she spoke, her voice light as the wind and soft as a feather, "Long at last, my daughter has come back to me. Sit, I'm sure you have many queries for me. Listen and learn of what I have to tell you my daughter."

And she did. Velanas did not know why, but her body was compelled to obey. It had been a suggestion, not even a command and she still did. Her head was swimming with words to form into questions to fire one after another. But she would wait and give the Kaldorei a chance to explain herself; the reason why she called her daughter.

"I have not always been so faithful to Malfurion. I met a spectacular high elf shortly after the War of the Ancients. I was upset and he had been there for me. Mordred Bloodraven, a very old noble family as I'm sure you're aware or not. That's where your current surname derives. Later, we can discuss whichever family name you wish to use whether it be Bloodraven, Whisperwind or something else. Anyways, back on topic. We saw each other for many moons until I had discovered I was with child. Knowing I could not return to Shan'do while pregnant with you, I took to the mountains near Quel'thalas," said Tyrande as she laid a land on her daughter's own. "I stayed there for six months until you were born. You had my eyes, so bright and purple. But you resemble your father so much more. In that time, your father died in an accident. I nursed you for several weeks until you were strong enough to cope with any other wet nurse. I left you in the care of Lor'themar since my people would never accept you because of your mixed heritage." She paused to catch her breath and continued, "It's only been recent that I've been able to come to Tirisfal Glades to see you. My spies had learned of your departure from Silvermoon City to Undercity. I arranged for this meeting so I could get to know my daughter. But I love you nonetheless."

Softly, she asked, "Let's say you are my biological mother, but it doesn't excuse why you haven't sought me out years ago when I lived in Dalaran or Silvermoon. At any of those times, you could have found me."

The night elf priestess queried, ignoring the accusation, "So, Velanas...what have you been up to since you were left with your father? Any goals, aspirations? Ranks to have made? No spies before tonight have been able to make it into Silvermoon City or Undercity. They are tighter than the thickest walls of the Stormwind Stockades."

"I'm pregnant," she whispered nigh inaudibly to break the ice that had formed after the last question.

But Tyrande had heard, given the long knife ears, lips turning up into a beaming smile. "That is wonderful news dear. I hope you are able to carry to full term and birth a healthy young elf. I have no doubt she or he will become a handsome or gorgeous woman when they are of age. My daughter, you are so beautiful. Almost on par with Elune herself I'd say so myself."

"But...my child, he or she was conceived in a non traditional way," said Velanas, not meeting her mother's gaze. "I don't know if you know it or not, but I'm married to Sylvanas Windrunner. Her apothecaries engineered a way to change her fluids into semen. In turn, inserted to impregnate me. Neither of us had thought it would work, but it did. I'm happy, scared and a little nervous."

Shaking her head, the night elf said, "I don't condone the unholy way it happened, but I am happy for you, my daughter. Life is sacred in all it's form. You deserve to be happy after such a broken childhood. I regret not bringing you back to Darnassus with me when I'd returned from my maternity leave. There's no doubt I would have defended you from anyone as is a mother's love. It's unconditional whether you decide to accept it or not."

"Lady Whisperwind, would you like some tea to sooth your nerves," asked an unusually accented voice from outside. It most certainly did not sound Darnassian in the slightest. The strange feminine tone was unfamiliar enough to garner her ephemeral interest.

"Bring two cups if you would, Liriana," replied the mother as she shed all formalities and drew the assassin to her side as one would do with a small child. Not that Velanas was much bigger than an elf child.

Quietly, the leader of the Dark Rangers murmured, "I have no choice but to accept you as my mother. I had nobody growing up save for an elder who has been deceased for some time now. That is, until I met Sylvanas Windrunner. She and her sisters escorted me to Dalaran where I trained to be a rogue with some...extra magic nobody else seems to have. I ended up being a consort to her whenever she stopped by between assignments. I fell in love with her. When the Scourge invaded Quel'thalas, I was wrought with such sadness that I forced myself to study myself into the ground. It was the only way I could overcome my grief. Enough about my lame past. I suppose...it's nice to have a mother after nearly three hundred years. "

Both women remained rather reticent after those words had been spoken. In Velanas' mind was a swirling storm of anger, abandonment issues, loneliness and no sense of belonging. Oppositely, Tyrande was plagued with regret of leaving her child in the hands of a fleeting fancy

Moments later, the feminine figure slipped in to set a tray down on a folding table. Most certainly not a night elf, but a blue alien known as a Draenei.

Two elven cups carved from preserved wood sat on a saucer with an accompanying treat. Her words shattered the flash frost that had formed between the two. "Your tea, ladies."

"A Draenei? What is she doing with all of these elves? I wasn't aware they spread across the world already. Last I heard, a their spacecraft crashed on Azuremyst Isle. And I met one when I was in Stormwind as well. She was nurse. Have they traveled all over Alliance lands so quickly?" Queried the assassin as she allowed Tyrande to gently tousle her crimson locks.

Smiling, the motherly night elf answered, "She decided to come to Darnassus for as adventure away from Azuremyst Isle. She came to me, telling of how she could not stand to be around her own people. Grief had stricken her with the loss of her mother and sister. So I took her in. I have trained her to be a priestess to which she works so very diligently at."

"You praise me too much, Lady Whisperwind," remarked Liriana as a slight blush appeared on her light blue cheeks. "I am indebted to you for guiding me back to the path I now walk. And I can never repay you for your kindness."

Absently, the hybrid between sin'dorei and kaldorei rose her hand to daintily brush against the blue skinned woman's neck tendrils which immediately responded by curling around her slender fingers.

"My word princess!" came flustered squeal from the draenic woman. "Y-you make me so warm! Are vanting to lay with me?"

With a hearty laugh, the Priestess of Elune giggled, "Silly daughter of mine. Touching a draenei's tentacles or tail is blatant flirting. In their culture, that is the quickest way to a girl's heart. I'm not surprised you knew not."

Ripping her hand back with a blush, she tried to cover her face in a pillow lying on her mother's lap.

Suddenly, the priestess said, "Velanas, one day you must take my place as leader of Darnassus and Queen of all Kaldorei in Kalimdor. My title shalt bequeathed to you upon my passing."

"What?!" Squeaked the hybrid woman as she had gotten comfortable. "B-but that would take me far away from Sylvanas. I love her!"

Smiling weakly, her mother replied, "I know it will be tough, but once I join Elune in the night sky, you will have to lead my-our people. You are royalty of two races that should have long ago been one people. My generation exiled the Quel'dorei and they left. We are sister races, and I believe you can bring them together like they had been in the past. You will not have to worry about this for years to come. But I thought it best to warn you before you are thrust into a position you do not understand."

"One more question."

Tilting her head to the side, Tyrande asked, "Yes, my daughter?"

"How the hell did your people break into our camp, kidnap me without even waking my wife and sneak out undetected?"

With a mirthful laugh, the Priestess of Elune answered, "My people are very talented at what they do. I handpicked them specifically for this mission."

"It's time you returned to your wife before she decides to run on a rampage looking for you. I hope I will have the chance to meet her in the near future. Until we next meet, my dearest daughter," said Tyrande as she ended their meeting with a rib crushing hug. For a svelte woman, she was surprisingly really strong!

"That sounds exactly like her," giggled the rogue as she vanished out of the camp.

Xxxx

"Dammit, they were waiting for us!" Cursed a haggard woman's voice. A breathy living elf's wheezing.

Sylvanas and her eternal lover were back to back, bows raining death from above upon the legions of undead slaves controlled by a lich. The duo showed their passion for each other as they fought to protect their , each time an enemy fell to poisoned arrows, two more would take it's place in be never ending waves of sea monsters.

Suddenly when they least expected it, a massive bolt fired from a skeletal ballista impaled the Sin'dorei through the lower stomach. The serrated hook had shredded much flesh when it exited. She could only give a look of surprise and look down at the crimson liquid pooling down at her feet.

The last thing Velanas could hear is the incessant crying from a woman. Even that began to fade quickly as she lost all sense of anything and everything around her. Blackness then veiled everything, passing from life into death.

 _ **Dead**_ _ **. Dark**_ _. Cold_.

 **A/N: Ain't I an evil, crazy bitch, aren't I? Such a cliffhanger. Or I could end it here with our main character succumbing to a fatal injury. All in favor of continuing, leave a review. All those opposed, can stop now and go find another story to read.**


	5. Act IV: Celestial Break

**A/N: Ahahahahaha! You thought I was really going to end my fic on such a tragic end? Admit it, I all had you fooled! Read on my warriors of the pen!**

 **Edit: I revised this chapter to be in first person by Velanas' point of view. Also altered something about our heroine.**

 _ **Act IV**_

Shallow breaths passed between dusky lips as a frigid air pervaded my entire being. But I wasn't breathing. My chest did not move up and down; but I could tell that I was not being asphyxiated by hand nor gaseous plague. It was all surreal. Slowly, I sat up. Surely I had expected to be lying dead in the sandy grass near the mausoleum in western Duskwood. Rotting away near the ruins of what had been a beautiful city at one time.

Normally, one would be in pain from being physically knocked out or passing out in general. Or a headache at the very least. But all I felt was the chill around my sore corpse and the numbness within my icy limbs. A peculiar sensation all its own. Looking around, I found that I had been brought back to Undercity. The bedroom behind the Royal Quarter to be exact.

"Why am I so cold?" I rasped quietly, surprised at the otherworldly echo that shadowed my speech. "Am I...undead? Did you raise me when you promised you would never do that to me?"

The calm and collected visage of the Dark Lady broke as tears began to crash freely down her cheeks. A few kamikaze droplets bombed my skin. Sylvanas sat there, tears in her eyes. Wiping them away, she replied, "Yes darling, you're Forsaken. My wife is alive." She sounded so relieved. "But you don't seem to remember, do you? You've been undead since you fought in Icecrown. Arthas' liches were the ones to raise you. But no need to bring up old wounds. You must be especially thirsty for not having had any blood or raw meat for weeks. You know what that can do to us undead elves. Especially you, my dear."

"So I really have been dead for years?"

Nodding with tear stained cheeks, the Dark Lady answered, "You must have been having such a vivid dream while in a coma for three and a half months. Sweetheart, you've been dead for four years as a Darkfallen Warlock. Do you not remember the last fifty years?"

"I've been what?!"

She embraced me, the Forsaken Leader answering sadly, "During the disaster that happened four months ago, you've been unconscious since. You've had me worried you might never wake up."

Groaning, I remarked as I voiced the first thing that came to my mind, "I feel empty down there. Like being in a coma has made me really frisky. Gimme some love down there."

"Hey, no lewds until you've had some time to recover," chastised the Dark Lady as a finger stroked my now trembling ears.

"That's no fair! You can't withhold sex from me just because I was in a coma!" Then I thrice cracked my overtly stiff neck. "Though, I'm curious. What do I look like now? Have I changed all that much?"

"Not terribly different since you came back to me from the scourge. Still so breathtakingly beautiful to me, but... you could use a trim downstairs." Said comment earned the Forsaken Leader a swat to the shoulder. "In the bathroom, there's a full length mirror hanging on the back of the door. I had it installed while you were unconscious for your sake. A present since you always nagged me about it. Plus, a few new additions. I never kept up with my appearance much, but I'm sure you mind."

With a mischievous grin, I teased mysteriously, "You're damn right I do. And you will too, soon. I'll return in a moment."

Upon opening the coffin shaped door, I discovered a rather lavish room decorated in blacks, purples and the occasional greens. Mauve walls tiled with fishnet adornments to simulate a style of lace that was popular in Undercity.

Turning around, her unbeating heart leaped into her throat as she caught sight of herself. Skin a silky bluish-grey (bordering on turquoise-teal) while her hair had changed rather drastically. Gone was that mane of blood red hair; replaced with ebony tresses streaked with pale red, perhaps even a bloody pink as they cascaded down my shoulders. Like the lower half had been dyed with sanguine war paint. My eyes had once been a bright violet, now faded to a deep royal purple with tints of arcane lavender in those irises. There was a frosty glow around my black sclera, letting anyone know I was once an agent of the Mad Tyrant. Upon those plump lips of mine, I had painted them blacker than tar. Two ivory fangs jutted down over my lip; another tell tale sign of my former, unwilling allegiance. But a more recent addition was a scar on one of my tapered ears. A parting gift from a worgen that I had cut down when he'd gotten too close. From that day on, I'd hated most worgen.

The tightness between my shoulder forced me to relax. Two leathery batwings unfurled behind me like The limb itself was a slate gray while the membrane was a brilliant purple. Each time I flexed the powerful limbs, I couldn't imagine my life without them.

"Oh right, I'm Darkfallen and a Blood Queen..."

Tugging my leather breeches down my thighs to inspect, I'd found that my diamond landing strip had turned white as fresh driven snow. The feminine lips had darkened to a burned azure blue with a tint of grey. Since having my birthed my first child, my already nicely curved hips had widened a bit and I'd definitely noticed that my breasts jumped up two or three sizes! So well preserved that I couldn't have been dead for more than an hour if that when I began my life of undeath (despite several months were in servitude to a lunatic psychopath).

I frowned at the uneven tuft crowning my womanhood. No, I wasn't ever going to let it go au natural. Ever! Taking a razor, I quickly shaved the white pubic hair into the shape of a demonic rune. Now it matched my overall theme~

As she returned to her wife in the bedroom, she moaned disparagingly, "I used to be so beautiful. My hair was almost the color of blood and I had such a lovely complexion. I'm pale and my hair turned mostly black. Death really sucks."

"You look fine dear and you know I adore the wings. You're just as beautiful as the day I came home the time I had been away for nearly a year. You sat naked in your bedroom window, waiting. Imagine the look on your face when I snuck in and discovered you touching yourself to the thought of me."

Flushing, I replied, covering our daughter's ears as my wife went into depth of detail over that memory, "Y-you remember that?!"

"I do. You were so adorably embarrassed and didn't even move when I forced you to take a bath."

Whispering even quieter, I said, "A-and that was the same day your parents forbade us from seeing each other again..."

Grinning, Sylvanas snickers, "And at the 'last' dinner, I proposed to you and told my mom to go fuck herself. You then remember we stole out into the woods for a lovely evening. Your memory is coming back. The sooner, the better."

"Where? My daughter, where is she?" came a weak mewl from my throat as I grudgingly accepted that this was the new me or rather the woman I had been but amnesiac to. I mean, I was still pretty damn attractive for a dead woman. Or at least the differences had been while in that bizarre fake dreamland. I felt no soreness, no pain except the one place that had sent her into death's cruel embrace.

A firm tug on her night gown piqued her curiosity enough to look down. It was a young girl, about eight inches shorter than herself. In a timid voice, she said, "I'm right here mother." I felt stupid when my daughter had been by my bedside the whole time!

"Goodness gracious! Why, you've grown so much sweetie," I cooed as my maternal instincts kicked in. After all, a mother has the right to be embarrassingly sweet towards her only daughter. And to that end, wrapping the undead girl in a rib-shattering hug that barely phased my little girl.

Pouting as cold lips peppered her face, Shael'ri giggled and hugged me. Her prying little fingers tickled at my folded wings, forcing me to spread them as I laughed. We continued to do this for awhile, seeing as I'd left my wife to care for our daughter all alone.

In a soft girly tone, she whispered, "I missed you mama. You were asleep for so long. Mom was worried about you. She rarely left you when she didn't hafta to to the battlefield."

Flushing at the truth getting out, the strict Banshee Queen huffed and looked away, "Little girls shouldn't lie to their mothers. Demons snatch pretty little liars when they sleep. So stop saying things that aren't true."

"Mama Sylvie is the liar!"

"So what have I missed? Not much I hope."

Wiggling onto her mother's lap (meaning mine), the young undead girl said, "Let's see, I turned eight, Deathwing attacked and then got destroyed by a bunch of adventurers. It's been pretty peaceful since then."

"Wow, someone got mature~!"

"Mamaaa! Staaahp doting on me," pouted Shael'ri as she pretended to try to escape my loving embrace. Then her eye brightened up as she said, "OH! Winter's Veil is around the corner. In a few days, all the celebrations will begin. Also, please keep your dirty stuff in your minduntil I go to bed!"

Furrowing her brows, the Windrunner women said, "Now now sweetie, we didn't mean to traumatize you last year. You accidentally walked in on us. We should have taught you what it means when mommy puts a sock on the door knob."

I couldn't keep myself still and laughed, "Oh gosh, did we do that again?"

Rolling her eyes, Sylvanas pinched my ear, "Go get dressed dear. Just because you've been out for awhile doesn't mean you're getting out of patrol. Velonara is expecting you in fifteen minutes to meet your newest partner for patrol."

"Sylvanas!"

Of course the Banshee Queen wasn't having any of it. "Nonsense Velanas. You'll be fine. And the exercise will do you well."

Merely grumbling, I went about, refreshing the preservation spells on my armor and wardrobe so it wouldn't begin decaying.

Xxx

As I paraded around the central chamber of Undercity as per my patrol on my death charger. But I wasn't alone. One of my wife's Dark Rangers had 'decidedly' volunteered to accompany me on my daily rounds. And the company wasn't unwelcome.

It was uneventful for the most part and my partner made small idle chit chat without being too distracted. That was until a small group of undead approached with something wrapped in a blanket.

"F-for you, Lady Shadow Raven. O-only the best for the Queen's consort. Freshly drawn too." The female Forsaken backed off, giving the two of us enough room for our steeds to walk.

"What's this?" I queried as I eyed the strange urn. We bade the citizens a good afternoon and kept trotting on.

Dark Ranger Kalara said in amusement, "You really are suffering from brain damage. Three months like that must have done a nasty number to your mind. Tis a blood tithe. Better tasting than cannibalizing corpses. Unless you like to eat raw human meat." I shuddered at the mere thought to which hadn't gone unnoticed by my sister in arms. "Thought so. Try it."

Halting Winter (my deathcharger), I opened the creaky silver urn by means of tightened latches. Instead of gagging at the stale iron scent, it was more of a delicious fragrance now. Intrigued, I tentatively dipped my tongue into the nearly full jug.

Flavor exploded on my taste buds the moment the first drop spilled onto my tongue. While quite metallic, I could almost taste what the 'donor' had been eating before it had been harvested. The sweetness of wine and fruit permeated my maw as I greedily drank.

Kalara laughed and took the empty container from her Queen's lover, "Slow down girl. I know it's been a long while, but no need to chug it all at once. Come, let's get you back to the Dark Lady."

Xxx

"What's wrong with my wife?" queried the Dark Lady upon seeing one of her trusted lieutenants carrying a dazed Velanas and settling me into bed beside the Banshee queen.

With an amused laugh, Kalara replied, "Nothing to worry about. She's fine. Responsive and give a few words here and there. I dare say she over-did it when Orpheus' sister presented Vel with a tithe. Downed the whole thing once she realized how much she loved it. Don't let her do it again."

"I'll scold her later. Thank you, sister."

With her legs keeping me pinned against her body, Sylvanas produced a thin needle from the bedside drawer. Gaze focused on the buds capping my breast, a hand roughly held it firm while lining the point of the needle with the center of the nipple, she poked it through in one fluid movement. And with the left breast, the Banshee reciprocated the same action. Tiny jolts of pain brought me out of her reverie, finding myself with my lover. Then in a span of a few seconds, the undead elf replaced each needle with little rods about the the diameter of a quarter ( **being proportionate to the size of her breasts , areola and nipple)**. Lastly, Sylvanas screwed on small gold orbs inlaid with sapphire to the rods to complete the twin pieces of jewelry.

"What did you do? It didn't hurt very much," I inquired as I inspected the fresh mutilation to my chest. A golden barbell protruded from both sides of each nipple, the precious metal gleaming in the moonlight streaming in from an opaque stained glass window. It was a little sore, but it had hardly hurt. Had I become desensitized from pain after being dead for several years? Still, they kinda looked pretty.

"They're called piercings you silly woman," she giggled. "You've seen mine every time I'm nude. Impaling the nipple with a needle and then replacing them with a small metal rod. Then you fasten small little balls onto each end to complete the barbell. It's a fairly quick affair for a sexy modification. Do you like them? Because I adore them so...very...much."

"I've been waiting forever to have sex again!" I replied, groaning as I gingerly fingered the new jewelry. An instant later, I felt an electric sensation that made me shiver. Not from the cold, but a sexual sensation I certainly appreciated. "I'll slip into something a little more comfortable. Sit pretty for me." Briefly, I glided over to the bathroom to change out of the torn dress.

When I returned in my sexy little number, my loving wife told me firmly, "Now, be a dear and lay on the bed."

 _"...as you wish,"_ I answered tensely. I scooted back so my legs fit on the bed. Fairly quickly had I shucked the nightgown, it's elegance having declined over the years. My petite form now knelt on my knees, and hands in my lap. All that covered me now was an adorable black lace bra supporting the 36B orbs and a modest pair of matching panties. The bra came off to show my recently pierced nipples and large areola. Once upon a time, I used to feel self conscious about it when I had been alive, but undeath made me care a little less about it. Dark eyes were strictly trained on the Banshee Queen, wondering what she would do first.

 _Clunk_! The bulky belt that had kept the pants in place fell to the floor. Boots sat by the door, as if kicked off. Then the skin tight pants joined the chainmail belt, exposing her lower half completely.

To be completely honest, I could not help but nearly drool at the sight of my wife's toned stomach and firm breasts. But I wasn't expecting a thick, womanly cock sitting between her legs. "Okay, my dream did not prepare me for my wife to have a dick. D-did you always have that monstrous thing?"

Laughing as she kissed my scarred ear, Sylvanas replied, "Wow, in your dream I was full female. That's pretty fucked up especially when you loved getting stuffed in the golden forests of Quel'thalas! It's been a long while since we had sex but that's painful hun. Do I need to help you remember how much of a size queen you are? Or how dearly you love my lady sword?"

Batting my eyelashes daintily, I dropped my voice to a husky tone and replied coyly, "Um...y-yes?" Apparently that was the right answer, seeing that my wife's shaft instantly hardened from it's semi-flaccid state.

Snapping her fingers, a small rope of chains budded out of nothingness, spectral in appearance. She glided over to me, purring into the rift of my slender ear, "Chains excite me, oh yes~! I always enjoy playing rough." Submissively, as though it were in my nature, I held out my hands which the Banshee Queen bound. But she continued to assault my sensitive aural perceiving organ.

The ethereal chains were cold, but my unbeating heart was racing as I fell back onto the bed, squealing just from the torture to my ear. As soon as my head crashed into the pillow, two more chains apparated to tie my to the bedposts. My body quivered against the silken sheets as I gazed at the crazy Forsaken leader standing adjacent to the bed. She was really going to do this! Did we even agree on a safe word?

Without warning, Sylvanas pounced atop of me like a lynx upon a field mouse. Her hand shot straight to my chest, fondling my milky breasts. A silent moan escaped my midnight lips as she firmly squeezed my left tit. Already, I was panting heavily. Lusty moans were conveyed by our unyielding link. There was nothing to it, but I couldn't help but feel turned on; I had never been touched like this before. It seemed undeath had made Sylvanas kinkier. The banshee's hand snaked under my bra, her cold hand making my nipples harden even with the fresh body mods. Those naughty mitts then continued to play with my fleshy breasts, occasionally tweaking a nipple or pulling on a barbell. Each time she roughly pulled harder, making the me wince.

It was now time to add a little pain to the pleasure, so thought the undead quel'dorei. She raised her right hand, bringing it down just below my clavicle, her sharp talon-like fingernails digging into my skin and dragged down between those my jiggling breasts. She gasped silently at the pain. As she dragged her hand down her cleavage, a line of blood rose in it's wake. Pulling her hand away, the sultry banshee leaned her head down. Parting her plump lips, Sylvanas began to lick up my blood. I squirmed in my bonds as I felt that tongue pass through the valley under the two miniature mountains that were capped in perky, dark gray nipples. The nails and fangs bit at me, inflicting many small cuts on my sides, torso and belly. The pain she was causing created many small paths of blood along with open wounds but these signs of pain also brought a coolness to the heat our bodies were creating.

I gasped. Nothing could prepare me for the Banshee Queen's glory. Sylvanas' length was a lot more massive than I could have ever imagined. Like with the brassiere, my lace panties were ripped from my waist. My maidenhood was exposed to the cold air. Only a small, neatly trimmed patch of silver pubic hair in the shape of a demonic rune crowned my slit. In this intimate moment, my fragile body shivered slightly from the new cold wave of air that washed over my body. Despite this was a rough session, Sylvanas was kind enough to slip a few fingers into her lover's snatch. Cold fingers teased and stretched my organic velvet walls, making the moans from my throat lengthen and squirm. My wife seemed to notice this and wasted no time lining herself at my entrance.

Effortlessly, the Undead Empress lifted my legs over her shoulders. In one swift and fluid movement, she was inside me. I mentally screamed at the sudden movements and the pressure of her suddenly inside me, she spared no time causing me to feel such pain and a slightly popping sensation. Oh the agony and pleasure of my pathetic screams were music to the Banshee Queen's ears, causing her to push the my limits harder and faster. Her thick prick rammed my cunt like a piston. A few moments of agony soon turned into moans of me begging crassly for more and more, Sylvanas' grin widened even greater as my body felt amazing against hers and the spear inside me.

" _AHN_!" moaned the crimson flower, my eyes fluttering as my poor entrance was being stretched. Slowly, my vision was becoming blurry. A burning sensation in my lower region was rising. Before I knew it, I had reached my first climax of the night. Ecstasy filled my body as we went over the edge. Toes curling, the I arched her back as a dust lined jet of feminine cum gushed around that thick spear inside my unholiest of places. " _Sylvie please no more… please I can't…"_ Then my speechless moans rocketed louder through our connection, causing a slight grunt from my lover.

Sylvanas kept thrusting, not a change in pace, but ramming herself deeper into my honeypot. Each invasion _squelched_ with our bodily fluids. She growled as she humped her Blood Lily's womanhood. My sacred tunnel that utterly and completely belonged to her. While one hand held my leg steady, the other squeezed my ass, causing me to squeak. The Queen's wandering hand appeared to please her wherever it could reach.

Her unrelenting assault gave me another two orgasms that night before I finally was at her limit. Hilting herself as deep into my dripping cavern, the Banshee grunted as she unleashed her seed into my predatorily hungry flower. It seemed that our unholy stamina had served Sylvanas and me quite well.

Pulling out, Sylvanas smirked as she redressed herself. The spectral chains vanished, causing me to collapse onto the bed. It wasn't long before I lapsed into an exhausted slumber.

"Sleep well, my adorable little Raven. You did admirably well for your first time since coming back to me~" chuckled the ashen haired quel'dorei before exiting the bedroom. Later, she would treat her wife for being such a good sport.

She better!

Xxxxx

"I still don't remember a whole lot of what I'm like in reality. That coma really messed me up bad."

Humming softly, the Banshee Queen said, "Normally for regular amnesia, it'd be left for time to heal. However...you're a special case dear. I suggest you drink a memory elixir. It's not uncommon for the undead to be missing memories from time to time and this usually helps. How about it?"

Snatching the bottle, I growled, "Bottoms up!"

 **A/N: Enjoying the major plot twist? The next few chapters are going to be less sexy. I promise I'll bring back lewds afterwards.**


End file.
